Bienvenido a casa
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Es increíble como todo cambia, como él lo hizo cambiar. En un principió lo odió, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a confiar en él. Pero ahora todo es distinto, al igual que sus sentimientos. 8059.


**N/A: Wiiiii este es como el**** cuarto desafío de yume25sora. Aunque con una semana de retraso (¡UNA!), aquí está este one shot. Te juró que mi OTP era el 5927, pero todo a cambiado... ¡No me arrepiento! XD Gracias por el yaoi, mucho amor y homo para ti (▰˘◡˘▰)**

**Por cierto, la letra en cursiva es de la canción come back home de 2ne1, le queda muy bien a la trama XD (¡me di cuenta después de tener el fic casi listo jejeje!)**

**Sin más retrasos, a todos los que lean esto, muchas gracias, disfruten.**

**Y a ti, Natsu, gracias por la no-ayuda-apoyo-moral, desgraciada (●´∀｀●)❤**

* * *

**Bienvenido a casa.**

Sostiene su mano, aferrándose a él, como si de esa forma pudiera detenerlo, que siga junto a él. Murmura maldiciones, palabras sueltas e incoherentes, y una confesión, algo que debió haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero que por una situación u otra se había guardado hasta ahora, esperando el momento indicado que no llegó y quizás nunca llegaría.

Un te amo.

* * *

_Vuelve a casa...  
__Te odio por no contestar.__  
_

_Me pregunto si a veces me extrañas tanto como yo a ti._

_Estoy atrapado en un tiempo sin ti_  
_No puedo ver el futuro, estoy tan asustado._

_Los muchos días que están sin terminar_  
_Parece que esperarán por nosotros._

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Dónde?_

_Demasiado lejos._

* * *

Escucha el sonido del riel, metal contra metal, chirrear. El corazón le palpita, comienza a sentir su piel picar del puro nerviosismo.

- Ya-Ya-Yamamoto…

El pelinegro volteó a verlo, sonriendo expectante por la emoción.

- Si es que salgo vivo de esta – le dijo aferrándose más al helado fierro de metal, que definitivamente no lo hacía sentir más seguro – te juro que te maaAAAAAAHHH

La montañarusa desciende una vez más, pero esta vez la acompaña un grito que se escucha todo el parque y que es de puro terror.

* * *

- Eso no fue tan terrible, Gokudera - exclamó Yamamoto, palmeandole la espalda repetidamente a un Gokudera visiblemente molesto. Sí, muy, muy cabreado.

- Te recomiendo que corras en este momento, por que si te alcanzo... Te juro que no responderé por mis acciones.

Y así salió detrás de él, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el viento golpear su cara, y sonriendo. Sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Es increíble como todo cambia, como él lo hizo cambiar. En un principió lo odió, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a confiar en él. Pero ahora todo es distinto, al igual que sus sentimientos.

* * *

_One, two, three.  
Tú me dejaste  
Pero escucho tu aliento desde alguna parte._

_Una vez más, four, five, six._  
_Rojas lágrimas caen_  
_Extraño tu aroma que me abrazaba._

* * *

- Yamamoto

- Ya te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre - le recriminó, sonriendo

- Ah, que molestoso eres - suspiró - Bueno, Ta... Takeshi- sintió sus mejillas calientes, y no pudo evitar poner su mano como acto de reflejo.

Se sintió asqueado ante el evidente sonrojo que no podía disimular.

Pero todo se disolvió cuando lo sintió. La mano de Yamamoto, quitando la suya lentamente y acariciando su mejilla con la otra. Su mirada brillante, escavando en su alma.

_- Te amo, Hayato._

La luna brillaba, el viento helaba, los grillos hacían ese ruido tan característico suyo que odiaba pero que en este momento ya no importaba. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sensaciones; felicidad, deseo, locura, y amor. Sus labios eran suaves y ásperos a la vez, el aliento se evaporaba en esa fría noche de invierno, pero a pesar de eso ninguno quería irse todavía.

Sintió la calidez de su lengua en el cuello, recorriendo hasta la clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva. Las manos en su espalda, en su estómago, entre sus piernas. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta; y para cuando Yamamoto posó suavemente sus labios en sus muslos ya no lo intentó más.

_Se buscaban con la mirada, con la boca y con las manos. Se deseaban con el alma._

* * *

Gokudera despierta, agotado, como si todo el cansancio de los últimos meses se le hubiera venido encima esa moche. Le duelen los hombros y los brazos, por dormir apoyado en la camilla junto a Yamamoto. Le duele la espalda, de tenerla encorvada toda la noche. Le duelen las piernas, y le duele la cabeza un montón, pero hay un dolor que supera a los otros, que lo envuelve y que hace que su mundo se sacuda con fuerza, como una bofetada de la realidad en plena cara.

Es que sigue sosteniendo la mano inmóvil, aún está en el hospital, junto a él. Se pregunta si es que es un sueño, que si eso en realidad todo es una pesadilla cuando despierte lo primero que hará será abrazar a Yamamoto y plantarle un beso en la puta boca.

Pero sigue ahí, acostado en la fría camilla, inmóvil.

Y llora.

Llora, apretando la mano de Yamamoto, echando más maldiciones. _Joder, joder, y joder._

Siente voces afuera de la habitación, como susurros perdidos. Reconoce al décimo y a los demás. Se seca las lágrimas lo mejor que puede, sintiendo frustración consigo mismo y su debilidad.

- Permiso.

- Décimo

- Hola, Gokudera. ¿Có... Cómo ha estado?

- Todo sigue igual

Ni siquiera se esforzaba en forzar una sonrisa, después de todo.

- Gokudera... Hay algo que debo decirte

- Dígame, Décimo.

- Es un tema delicado.

Asiente mecánicamente.

- Los doctores no tienen mucha esperanza. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí

_Pero no puedo aceptarlo. __Me duele más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, Décimo.__  
_

- Pero hay una esperanza... Byakuran dice que puede curarlo.

Sopesa la posibilidad, y se arriesga a creer que puede que esa sea una solución. Es el Décimo, y tiene claro que no le estaría comentando nada de esto si es que no fuera un esperanza real. _Pero tiene miedo._

Tiene miedo a perderle de todas maneras, que ya no le quede ninguna clavo al que agarrarse, aunque este arda y le queme la piel.

* * *

Sale de la habitación, despidiéndose en silencio. Ya no sabe que es peor, la espera o saber el resultado. Está tan nervioso, que siente frío y tiembla de pies a cabeza, su estómago está vacío pero las nauseas son reales, la piel le pica, y todo el cuerpo le pesa. Nunca ha tenido tanto miedo en su vida. La incertidumbre lo está comiendo vivo. Se recuesta contra la pared, y Tsuna se sienta junto a él.

* * *

Cuando lo hacen pasar sin decirle nada, después de las peores horas de su vida; su respiración y sus pensamientos se paralizan. Su corazón se detiene, y cree que está delirando.

Entonces ve su sonrisa, radiante, el brilló de sus ojos y es como si el mundo se detuviera y dejara de ser a blanco y negro, volviendo a su curso natural de nuevo.

- Hola, Hayato.

_Bienvenido a casa. Te extrañé._

Las lágrimas brotan de nuevo, siente su alma gritar, y entonces lo dice, lo dice porque ya no le importa el momento ni las circunstancias, solo que Yamamoto está ahí, con él.

**- Te amo, Takeshi.**

_Nunca más te dejaré ir._

* * *

**Espero que no esté tan malo (? D:**

**Gracias por leer (❁´‿`❁)**


End file.
